This invention relates generally to so-called deep root watering devices and systems for improved irrigation and aeration of the roots of relatively large plants such as trees and large shrubs. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved deep root watering unit designed for alternative mounting of selected different irrigation water dispensing devices to achieve custom-tailored delivery of irrigation water to roots of the adjacent plant.
Trees and large shrubs are commonly included as an essential part of an attractive and balanced landscaping plan. However, particularly when planted in non-native or hostile environments, such trees and shrubs may require special irrigation and fertilization in order to achieve a desirably full, healthy and attractive growth. Conversely, improper attention to plant root watering and feeding can often result in a distressed tree or shrub which fails to thrive, is unattractive, and can in some cases fail to survive.
By way of example, trees and large shrubs are commonly planted in non-native or hostile areas, such as within planter boxes, within tree wells located along a paved parkway or roadway or sidewalk surface, within poor quality soils such as clay soils exhibiting poor nutrients and inadequate water permeability and drainage, or within arid climates zones having inadequate precipitation. In such applications, traditional lawn and turf irrigation systems designed primarily for delivering irrigation water over the ground surface to irrigate grass and other shallow-rooted plants have generally proven to be inadequate for proper water delivery to deeper-rooted plants such as trees and large shrubs. As a result, particularly as the surrounding soil becomes compacted typically within a few weeks following initial planting, trees and large shrubs can begin to show evidence of stress attributable to inadequate watering, inadequate delivery of nutrients to the plant roots, and/or inadequate root aeration and drainage.
A variety of specialized deep rootwatering devices and systems have been developed in attempts to provide improved delivery of irrigation water to deep subsurface roots of large plants. In one form, such devices and systems have envisioned one or more porous sleeves or cylinders installed to extend downwardly into the ground in relatively close proximity to the roots of an adjacent tree or the like. Each porous sleeve or cylinder, which may be partially filled with a selected water permeable material such as coarse gravel or the like, provides an essentially open pathway extending from the ground surface to a selected subsurface depth near the deep plant roots requiring irrigation, aeration, and nutrients. Irrigation water can be delivered manually to the interior of the porous sleeve from a bucket or garden hose or the like, or automatically on a scheduled basis by means of an irrigation device mounted within the porous sleeve. In either case, the irrigation water permeates the porous sleeve for substantially direct delivery to the deep plant roots. For one example of such deep root watering system, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,100. Deep root watering systems of this general type are also available under the name Rootwell, marketed by Rootwell, Inc. of West Bloomfield, Mich.
Manual water delivery to the deep root watering sleeve requires gardening or maintenance personnel to pay close attention to a regular watering schedule in order to achieve substantially optimized plant health and growth. Unfortunately, in many cases, regular deep watering of trees and large shrubs is often overlooked until these plants start to exhibit signs of stress. Automated watering systems employing an irrigation water dispensing device mounted within each porous deep root watering sleeve are thus preferred, but such automated systems are particularly labor intensive upon installation for proper initial placement of the irrigation device within the porous sleeve.
The present invention provides an improvement upon existing deep root watering devices and systems utilizing an irrigation dispensing device for automated delivery of irrigation water to the interior of a deep root porous sleeve, wherein the invention accommodates quick and easy proper installation of selected alternative irrigation dispensing devices within the deep root porous sleeve.
In accordance with the invention, an improved deep root watering unit is provided for irrigation and aeration of tree roots and the like, particularly with respect to trees planted in non-native or hostile environments such as planters, tree wells in paved areas, clay soils and arid climates. The root watering unit comprises an upper atrium housing mounted at the upper end of a downwardly extending porous sleeve adapted for in-ground installation adjacent to tree roots or the like. The atrium housing includes internal support members for mounting selected different types of irrigation water dispensing devices, such as a bubbler head or emitter device, for delivering irrigation water downwardly into the porous sleeve and further there through to the adjacent plant roots.
In a preferred form, the atrium housing has a generally cylindrical shape defining a hollow interior atrium chamber. The internal support members are positioned within the atrium chamber. In a preferred configuration, the internal support members include at least one open support collar for receiving and support a riser tube having a water dispensing device such as a bubbler head mounted at an upper end thereof, and at least one detent seat or pocket for snap-fit reception and support of flexible tubing having a water dispensing device such as an emitter device mounted thereon. These internal support members are formed as portions of a perforated shelf within the atrium chamber at a location recessed below an upper end of the atrium housing. A lower end of the atrium housing defines a downwardly open annular channel for slide-fit and preferably snap-fit assembly with an upper end of the porous sleeve.
The assembled atrium housing and porous sleeve are installed in the ground in selected close proximity to the roots of a tree or large shrub, with an upper end of the atrium housing positioned substantially at or near ground level. An irrigation conduit extends into the hollow interior of the porous sleeve, as by passage through a lateral opening formed in the porous sleeve, for suitable connection to the selected irrigation water dispensing device which is supported in turn within the atrium housing by the appropriate support member therein. A cap grate is removably mounted over the top of the atrium housing to accommodate access to the atrium chamber and the selected water dispensing device mounted therein.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.